Ike's Regret
by Ocarina Hero
Summary: Smash Mansion, a wonderful place where brawlers live peacefully...most of the time


It was a peaceful day at Brawl Manor, the flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining, even the wind was peacefull, untill...

BOOM! "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!"

Samus' angry screams were heard throughout the mansion followed by explosions that were probaly caused by her beam. This happened almost every morning, Snake always tried to get a peek at her underwear.

"They're at it again," sighed Marth as he spread strawberry jam on his toast.

"Can't blame the guy," said Ike as he scoffed down his pancakes.

They heard another ear shattering explosion and Snake screaming, Samus won again. Peach brought more milk and pancakes to the table and scowled at Ike for having terrible table manners. "Well excuuuse me princess for enjoying breakfast," Ike chugged down his orange juice in reply.

Samus walked into the room stretching, an innocent smile on her face "good morning, a lovely day today isn't it?"

Ike snorted

"Ignore Ike, so, what's up?" asked Marth

"The usual, Snake tried to break into my room using a grenade," she laughed darkly "he'll never learn his lesson." Samus got some chocolate cereal and chocolate milk. "Some people just don't understand me y'know ."

"Because you're scary and is like a living death weapon and-," Ike shut up because of Samus' glare. She looked awesome but she still scared him sometimes.

Samus returned to breaking a chocolate bar into pieces and sprinkled it over her chocolate cereal with chocolate milk. Marth and Ike stared at Samus as she broke more chocolate into peices and added them to her unhealthy breakfast. Samus added chocolate marshmellows and smiled at her breakfast.

"Dude, what's up with all the chocolate?" asked Ike, Samus put a spoon in the bowl "what, is there something wrong with it?"

Ike pointed at the cereal bowl "chocolate makes people fat you know"

Samus put a spoonfull of cereal in her mouth "what about it?"

"It means that you're gonna get fat."

Samus continued eating "I'm not fat, I eat like this every morning but I burn it all off with excersice."

"oh yeah? I always see you raiding the fridge allmost every midnight."

Samus pointed her spoon at Ike " talk about lazy, you sleep in the sofa almost every week because you were watching television while eating potato chips and you're to lazy to go to your room."

Ike chugged down more orange juice "unlike you I eat healthy potato chips, 100% organic baby,"

"ya but you always add caramell frosting and ice cream on it,"

Ike put his feet on the table and frowned " I've seen you do much worse, you sometimes take a bucket of icecream from the fridge and eat it in your room ,ya , I can hear you running up the steps laughing."

Lucas and Ness came in the kitchen in their pijamas "good morning Samus and Marth," Lucas greeted, Samus waved smiling.

"You should really cut down on all that chocolate Samus or your slim figure will get fat and saggy like Dedede."

Samus nearly choked on her cereal

"next thing you know we'll need to hold a twinkie in front of your face so you can move you know that would really suck."

Samus' face turned red, Marth knew she was gonna blow

"well-err- gotta go guys," Marth said nervously. He picked up his dishes and went to the sink.

Lucas and Ness sat at the table and got pancakes with syrup.

"Next thing you know people will call you stuff like walking twinkie or the thing,"

Samus looked at Lucas and Ness forcing a smile "will you two please go to the living room to eat breakfast today?"

Lucas and Ness nodded and scurried off to the living room.

"Hey at least Snake will leave you alone and yo-," Ike was silenced by another of her death glares.

"now, what did you say about me?"

Lucas and Ness heard Ike screaming in the kitchen "I wonder what Samus is doing to him," wonderd Lucas, Ness shrugged "It's probably something painfull, knowing what Samus can do."

-Later-

Wolf shuffled into the kitchen with his cup of coffee, what did a wolf have to do to have any peace and quiet around there? Allways with the crazy stuff and crazy people in the mansion. "Good Morning Marth," he greeted, Marth was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. "What was all that racket about earlier it woke me up,"

Marth shivered "you'll find you soon."

Wolf didn't know what that was all about. He shrugged and went to the fridge to get a slice of Donkey Kong's famous bannana cake. The fridge was shaking- wait- fridges don't shake. Wolf carfully opened the fridge and stared surprised. Ike was tied up and shoved in the fridge with a rope tied on his mouth looking back hopefully. Wolf sighed and shut the fridge, such strange things he saw in the mansion.


End file.
